MISERY BUSINESS
by BrownEyez25
Summary: What happens when a accident robs Bulma of her brother leaving her to deal with the pain by masking it by anger, changing her drastically into a complete different person.Will there be someone to reach her and bring out the Bulma she was before.BxV H.S.fic Vegeta is a player and Bulma the bad ass.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Funny Feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters featured therein; they belong to Akira Toriyama and whoever he's decided to share them with.

Author Note:Feels good putting (AN)heheh!Well this my first story ever,hope you all like 's a a.u.I actually decide to write this story because I'm tired of reading stories where Bulma is a stupid spoiled brat and, she's always the one that ends up falling in love with i say ,To hell with that, let's make Bulma the punk rocker badass and well you know Vegeta the classic jock. In this story there's going' to be all kinds of stuff even LEMONS!Anyways hope you give me and this story a YOU! ^_^ V

Chapter 1:Funny Feelings.

''Hey Bulma?"Asked Dr. Briefs to his 12 year old daughter that was sitting on a stool with her elbows on the table ,arms bend and her feet dangling, and swinging back and forth. Dr. Briefs was sitting across from her with a little machine in front of them on a white table with different kind of tools spread around the project. Bulma had been distracted and wasn't paying attention to her father, Bulma blink one, twice coming out of her daze and looked at her father." OH? Yes papa?"She asked, looking across the table to her father.

Dr. Briefs frowned, he stop what he was doing and look at Bulma. Bulma was never distracted when she was with him teaching her some of the new inventions. Ever since she was three, she was always curious about everything he did and had to do with machinery, she would always get happy to be with him learning about all he had to show to his daughter and would always pay undivided attention to him, and like him her daughter was a prodigy, at three she was already breaking apart every electronic appliances that her little hands could get, to see how everything work, she would say when somebody asked her why she was doing that. Then she would put it all back and the appliance would worki the same without a problem, so seeing her distracted was sort of disturbing for him. "Are you ok ?" He asked his daughter eyeing her fixing his glasses and smoothing his lavander color mustache. "OH no papa, I'm ok".She said, looking at him with wide blue eyes ,the same color as his beautiful wife Bunny and a smile that always melt him and got her everything she wanted and she knew it."It's just that since this morning I've had this bad feeling in my chest that won't go away like..."she paused putting her hand in the middle of her chest and clutching her pink blouse in a tight fist and looking at the white wall behind his father. "Like what, Honey? Asked Dr. Briefs urging her to finish speaking, and getting up from his stool walking across the table towards his daughter. "Like something bad is going to happen papa", she whispered, turning her head to look at his dad now that he was standing next to her.

Dr. Briefs put a hand on her shoulder giving her a small squeeze and putting his other hand inside the pocket of his lab coat. "Oh honey, there's nothing to worry about. "He reassured her "Sometimes I get those kinds of feelings too, but they do not mean anything. Nothing bad is going to happen, do not worry Bulma I'm sure it's nothing", He said removing his hand from her shoulder, extending his hand in front of her to hold her hand to help her of the stool. "Now come", he told her, looking at the clock that was at the entrance of the lab that read 7:30 pm in big red numbers. "I'm sure your mother has dinner ready at the table waitingfor us with your brothers, you know how much they eat and they get desperate when they don't get feed "He gave a small chuckle looking down at his daughter's' blue eyes that was still holding his hand, and making their way to the other side of the compound to the main house, going through different halls. Capsule corp. was like a maze of halls if you didn't know your way around here you could definitely get lost.

Bulma hated when one of her parents hold her hand, like if she were a baby, sometimes she would argued with her parents so they could stop treating her a baby, she was 12 for goodness sake, she didn't need the help of mom or dad to find her way back, but only this time she didn't said anything she didn't know why but she kind of like and needed the comfort of this small gesture it offered. But she still had that annoying feeling, maybe nothing is going to happen right? But still something about this night didn't feel right, even the weather was kind of off, she look up at the sky and it was kind of her father was right maybe it was nothing right?.

...

(AN)So what you think i hope is a good beginning, kind of get you hooked you know anyways I'm sorry if i suck, English is not my primary language it's review tell me what you think all kids of criticism welcome and be honest tell me if it suck or was it good, don't know.I know is short but consider this as a prologue chapter .

Well cya guys next chapter.

Why is Bulma feeling this and what's going to happened, was Bulma right? All that you will find out next chapter.

And thank you for reading this chapter muchas grasias.^_~ v

EsaMurillo24


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or it's characters. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to own Vegeta he is such a BADMAD (LOL)^_^ V

**AN: Well here is the next chapter ,now I don't know what the hell went wrong with the first one that the words are all messed up and incomplete ,I tried to fix it but it wouldn't let me so I'm so so so sorry for the whole mess I will try to fix it and hopefully everything turns all right. I hope this chapter turns better. Enjoy!^_^v**

Chapter 1

When and Bulma got tothe dining room it was filled with noises and different delicious smells. Dr. Briefs made his way to the stove where his wife Bunny was cooking, she had the robots and maids to cook for them ,but she like to cook herself for her family**.**

Dr. Briefs got behind his wife quietly and put his hands around his wife small waist and gave her a peck on her cheek. Bunny jumped startle, but then she started to giggle and leaned back to enjoy the embrace her husband was giving her, she didn't even notice at what time her husband and daughter got there, she was always distracted, every time she was in the one cooking she would only pay attention to what she was doing but forgot about everything else. She was dressed in a red tube top with some blue caprices with her blonde locks pulled in the top of her head. Mrs. Briefs even thought she was almost a middle aged woman and 4 kids she didn't looked any older that when she was thirty, she inherit her family's good genes and always be happy because everything had a remedy except death she would say when somebody would ask her for he rsecret to looked so young.

Terry is and Bunny older son. Terry is 25, he's 6'2, with violet eyes, dirty blonde hair that was cut short and it was always combed back with gel, nice built body and nice tan skin, he is really handsome but he was always serious on everything he did. Terry is currently living with his fiancé Jenna, a nice young girl with pretty brown eyes and black hair and nice body. Terry is the spoke person of Capsule Corp. he is always traveling to differentcities and countries totry and expand his father's empire.

Then there is Trunks. Trunks is 20 ,he is 6'0 with violet eyes just like his older brother with a nice well build body too, he had dirty blonde hair too that was cut short with short spikes(think Yamcha style when it was the android saga),now Trunks was a free spirited guy he always said what was on his mind that is why he would get in a fight every now and then because of that he is a nice guy with a bad boy look that is why girls would always throw themselves at him ,right now he is on vacation from college so he is at his parents' house. Trunks is studying to be an architect, but he also loves art and photography.

And the last of the family Briefs were the twins Brolly and Bulma and they were twins, Brolly was older than Bulma by a couple of minutes both had lavender hair just like Dr. Briefs , Trunks had his hair long almost touching his shoulders but he always had tied with a ponytail with some locks framing his strong face, and blue sapphire eyes. Brolly was a little taller than his sister he was a little built because he would always go to the gym with one of his brothers to work out or box, and like his 2 older brother he too had tan skin and is really handsome, at his age he was already dating girls older than him, he was as becoming a player, now Bulma she was different than him she was a short with her long curly hair almost stopping at her waist and white creamy skin ,she was a really sweet girl ,always trying to helping everything she could, she is a genius just like her dad and beautiful just like her mom, but she was a girl with a big ego too she didn't let anyone to talk her down she always stand for self that was something that she and her brother Trunks had in common that is why they were both very united they had a strong bond stronger than the one she had with anybody of her family ,she always had Trunks' back and he had hers.

**"**Oh dad, mom please ,not in front of the kids". Said a playful deep voice coming from the entrance of the dining room, everyone turn to the entrance. "Dimples!" Scream Bulma jumping from her seat in front of the table to run to hug her brother Trunks. Bulma started calling Trunks dimples since she was 6 because every time he smiles 2 dimples would from in his cheeks.

"Hey Baby Blue!" Said Trunks happily opening his arms to hug his sister. Bulma hadn't seen Trunks for 2 weeks now because he was at a _lady friend_'s house he never had girlfriends he only had friends with benefits. A girlfriend ties you up, he would say_ I'm a free spirit_. Bulma broke the hug and they both headed for the table to sit down and eat dinner.

Trunks sat down at the end of the table next to Brolly and Bulma. "Hey squirt!" Said Trunks ruffling his hair. Brolly just slapped Trunks' hand away. "Ugh! Don't call me that, I'm not a child you know." Snapped Brolly removing the ponytail he had to tied it back again, after he finish tying his hair he cross his arms across his chest and he had a scowl on his face. Trunks just rolled his eyes and started snickering, he loved getting on his brothers' nerves, but not on Bulma's, she was special, she was his baby. Bunny made her way to the table carrying a platter with the steaks with Dr. Briefs on her heels with the steamed vegetables.

Dr. Briefs and Bunny put the food on the table and sat down to eat. "Glad you are home son, I missed you so much" Chirped Mrs. Briefs giving her son a dazzling smile. "Yes, good to see you son." Said Dr. Briefs looking at his son Trunks that was sitting in front on him across the table." Yeah well, anyways I'm going out tonight and I wanted to ask you if I could barrow Terry's black Lamborghini." Said Trunks. Dr. Briefs just raised a curious lavender eyebrow at his son; Trunks had his own car why would he want to barrowed Terry's car. "Well what's wrong with your truck Trunks. "Ask Dr. Briefs, before Trunks could answer Bulma interrupted." But, you just got home today after 2 weeks and you leaving again! "She said getting angry, they hardly saw each other since he was in college in another country and she was still in middle school. "I mean I understand that you are young and want to have fun ,but come on Trunks stay tonight please, don't go out tonight." The bad feeling she had was still there but she tried to ignored it ."Now don't get mad honey. "Said Dr. Briefs "Just like you said he is young he is enjoying life, You will understand it once you get older" He said turning to look at his angry daughter giving her a smile witch was hidden by his bushy mustache. Bulma turn to look at her brother narrowing her eyes at him." Don't get mad Blue." Pleaded Trunks giving Bulma a hurt look ,she had never got mad at him so yes it kind of hurt him to see her mad at him .He tried to hold her hand that was resting on the table next to him, but Bulma move it before he could grab her." Whatever," She said getting up from the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said looking at her parents and Brolly, when she turn to look at Trunks she said in a angry voice." I'll see you tomorrow…Maybe". And with that she left to go to her room. Trunks just look down, he was thinking on what to do to make it out to his sister.

Brolly snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't get why she has to be so bitchy. "He said resuming eating." Language young man. "Said Dr. Briefs pushing his plate away. "Sorry dad". Mutter Brolly " Oh don't worry honey ,Bulma just wants to spend some time with you, you know how attach she is to you,I'm sure that by tomorrow she'll forget what she was even mad about"Bunny said getting up from the table with her husband to retire to the study room to help her husband with some papers,a lot of people may think that Bunny was a ditz because of how she always acted, but in reality some of the really succesful inventions were her ideas.

Trunks got up too with Brolly after finishing eating. Trunks just nodded, he gave his mother a smirk and walk up to her. "Thanks mom," he said "I'll make it up to her." He gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a nod to his father and walk away. Before Trunks could fully get out of the room his father stop him. "Trunks, the capsule for the Lamborghini it's in the black jacket of you brother, the jacket it's in the upstairs closet next to Bulma's room." "Thanks father." Trunks said completely exiting the room, Brolly was long gone from the room ,Dr. Briefs just gave a big exhausted sigh and look at his wife while walking to their destination; the study. "What are we going to do with those kids of us?" He said shaking his head from side to side." Oh honey, there is nothing to do more than to love them of curse." She said.

Trunks made his way up to the second floor, to the closet passing through Bulma's bedroom. He stop in front of the closet and started looking for the black jacket that his father said. "Fuck, where is it." He cursed, after 5 minutes looking he found the jacket and grab the capsule .He was making his way to the stairs but stop ,he look back to Bulma's bedroom and decided to talk to her now before he left.

Bulma was just coming out of her shower dressed in her pajamas and brushing her hair. She went to her dresser ,left her hair brush on the dresser and grab her lotion to put it on her body, after she was done she went to her bed and started to remove all the small pillows and move aside her cover of her bed to get in when there was a knock on her door, she furrow her eyebrows wondering if it was Brolly just to mess with her. "Yeah?" She called out getting inside her bed." Can I come in Blue?'' Came the deep muffled voice of Trunks. Bulma sigh and rolled her blue eyes, looking at the ceiling." Yeah, whatever come in" She said with an annoyed sound in her voice.

Trunks got in, he made his way across the room to stop at the side of his sister's bed that was close to the balcony ,the balcony was open and the blue curtains were fluttering with the wind. He sat next to his sister that have not even gave him a side way glance since he came in_, She is really pissed_, he thought and sat next to her on her side facing her. Bulma just frowned and cross her arms under her small breast. "Are you mad?'' He whisper raising a curious eyebrow at her trying to make eye contact, but she was a stubborn little girl ._Man,_ hethought,_ the guy that gets to with you, is gonna have to know how to handle a woman like you._ Bulma just snorted, but did not turn to look at her brother. "You know , that is not a very ladylike sound you just made." Trunks joked. Bulma turn to look at her brother and gave him a glare and with a embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Just tell me what you need, I need to sleep". Trunks sigh…again, how do you explain to your younger sister that, well he was a guy he needed to go out to ,well _have fun_ but that didn't mean that he didn't wanted to spend time with her.

"Look, I know your mad because I haven't been home this 2 weeks and now I'm going out again, but that does not mean that I do not want to spend time with you ,when you get older and start to have boyfriends, _**WITCH**_ I'm going to be the one to approve_** If," **_He said, leaning closer to her looking straight in her eyes," if they are worthy to be with you ."He finished narrowing his eyes at her. Bulma turn her head to look at the wall, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't smile. "Whatever" ."Look to show you that you next to mom are the only girl of my life ,I will give you this. "He said getting up from the bed, Bulma turn her head to look at him and saw him remove the chain that he had hanging on his neck, that was hidden under his 2 t-shirts. The chain was made of Platinum, he made the chain himself and the medallion. The medallion was a circle with the Pisces sign and on each circle of he put a black diamond on the white side and a white diamond on the black side and across it said trunks on Chinese letters. He made it when he was 13 for his birthday, it is very special to him because it gave him luck, or so would he say. He sat back on the bad with chain on his large hands.

Bulma just gasp, she knew how very special the chain was to him. "But….but it is yours I…." Before she could finish talking he told he told her shut up and just accept it and to get closer to him so he could put it on her. Bulma comply moving her long curly hair to he could fastened the chain. Once Trunks finish Bulma hold the medallion and caress it. She pass her finger tips very gently on his name and look at him with tears on her eyes. She squeal happily and threw herself at him to give him a hug, she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her small waist to return the hug, Bulma was very happy she rubbed her cheek with his it was a gesture that show love respect and appreciation, but she only did that with him, she inhale her brothers smell he smelled really good cologne and mint. Trunks let go of her and gave her a smile.

"All right!" Said Trunks, "I get to get going it is getting late and I still need to pick up a girl at her house". He said turning to look at her clock that read 10;30 pm, he got up from the bed and Bulma lay down rolling her eyes at her brother, Trunks look down at her and smiled. ''How about….If we go out tomorrow and get some ice cream huh?..Later we can go to the park so I can teach you how to skate since you have been nagging me to show y..—"." Hey I don't nag!" Snapped Bulma glaring at him and pulling her lower lip down to give him a mock pout. "Yeah right!" He scoffed putting his hands on his waist and smirk. "I gotta go Blue, but I promise tomorrow it's just and me all right." He whispered leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Bulma gave a big yawn and buried herself more on her bed. "All right," She whispered with her eyes closed ."It's a promise"." Good night Blue, I will see you tomorrow." He said straight ting his spine, he turn around and made his made to her door, he stopped and turn his head to his side to give Bulma a smile when he heard her mutter a good night Dimples.

It was 3:40 am when Bulma woke up, she was cold sweating her hands were shaking and she was breathing hard, she felt nervous and worried." Something it's not right." She mutters to herself. She didn't know what woke her up but she could not fall asleep again no matter how many times she tossed and turn, finally after 5 minutes she decided to get up and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of warm milk it always help her to sleep whenever she couldn't sleep. Bulma moved the sheets from her body got her sleepers on and made her way out of her room to head to kitchen.

Ten minutes later and a glass of warm milk Bulma was making her way back to her bedroom when the phone from large living room started ringing. Bulma jumped from the sound and when to answer before the sound wakes her parents. "Hello? "She answer, she heard a click on the phone meaning that maybe her dad or Brolly picked up the phone. "Yes my name is Sandy and I'm calling from West Capital Hospital because we received a patient here and on his wallet it had this number."" Well who was it? "Asked Dr. Briefs from his bedroom getting up from the bed, Bunny hearing the phone and watching her husband get up she got up too." What is it honey?" Ask Mrs. Briefs with a worried look on her face. Dr. Briefs ignored his wife and pay attention to what this woman was telling him. "The name of the patient is Trunks Briefs,",

.

**AN: Well here is the second chapter I know boring Nothing interesting happened but I had to put it so you know who is who and what makes this scenario important .However the story will get better do not worry. Good things come, to those who wait right? RIGHT! and do not worry my friends Vegeta will appear,,, ,eventually. I hope you like this story like I said it will get better,**

**Well c ya till next time.**

**Bianka =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**AN:Hello there!Well here is the next chapter, now i didn't know what to do with Trunks, I wanted to kill him, but then I decided to make Bulma suffer more .Yeah Baby! I'm that evil(hehe!)Now like I said before sorry if my English sucks, like I said it is not my primary language sorry if I suck,But at least u get I'm trying to say...or so I hope.**

**I want to thank to those that review Much Thanks!**

**DelSan 13**

**Smalsa**

**Sweetgilda**

**Thank you!you guys made my day**.

_Enough with the babbling!On to the next Chapter! ^_~ V_

Chapter 2

_Bulma jumped from the sound and when to answer before the sound wakes her parents. "Hello? "She answer, she heard a click on the phone meaning that maybe her dad or Brolly picked up the phone. "Yes my name is Sandy and I'm calling from West Capital Hospital because we received a patient here and on his wallet it had this number."" Well who was it? "Asked Dr. Briefs from his bedroom getting up from the bed, Bunny hearing the phone and watching her husband get up she got up too." What is it honey?" Ask Mrs. Briefs with a worried look on her face. Dr. Briefs ignored his wife and pay attention to what this woman was telling him. "The name of the patient is Trunks Briefs,"_

_._

"_The name of the patient is Trunks Briefs,"_

That is the only thing that kept replaying in Bulma's mind.

Bulma touch her chest, trying to calm her heart, that felt like it was ready to pop out of her ribcage .Bulma was shaking, her hands felt sweaty and clammy'_Oh my God, Please be allright Trunks!', _she tought.

"Are you sure that the patient is Trunks." Asked Dr. Briefs with a shaky voice and corncern in his voice."Well sir, that's the reason why we are calling. We need someone to come and see if the victim from the car accident in fact is who we say he is, besides...You need to hurry sir, the patient is in a very critical condition...I'm sorry."said the woman on the couln't believe this woman talking like if he was alreday dead! '_How dare she, the bitch!', _she thought angryly before she could stop herself she scream to the woman on the phone."What the hell is your problem! You're talking as if he was alredy death!", "Bulma!...-"Said in a warning voice, before could say anything else, Bulma agressively hung the phone, she decided not to hear any more of that shit and she sprinted to her room to get her snickers and hoodie to accompany her mother and father to go see Trunks.

With all the conmotion and the screeching voice of Bulma, Brolly woke up, because let's face it, Bulma may be a little thing but when she screamed she could literally leave you deaf for a few days. Brolly got up from and made his way to his bedroom door, and he open it just to see Bulma runing pass his bedroom to hers.

"Hey Bulma, What is wrong, why were you yelling." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Bulma didn't even turn to look at him when she responded."Somebody call from the hospital,they said that they recieved a patient from a car crash and the name of the patient is your ass up! We're leaving to the hospital". Brolly didn't think twice, he went to his closet pull out his snickers and a hoodie, he tthen went to the other side of the closet and grab a white t-shirt because he always only slept with his pajama pants, and got ready.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Briefs, , Brolly and Bulma were on the car to their way to West Capital Hospital, each one of them were in theirown little world, each one of them dealing with this horrible news.

Once they got to the hospital then went to the emergency side and park the car, before Dr, Briefs was able to pull to a full stop, Bulma shoot out of the car and went running inside fallowed by everyone else.

When Bulma got to the Main desk for was the first to ask for Trunks was getting desperate and her patient was running low she was about to snapped to the poor old lady to hurry up ,But lucky for the old woman, she found the information she was looking for, the old woman that looked to be in her middle 60's whose name was soon forgotten by the family, call for a nurse so the nurse could take the Briefs to where Trunks was.

Bulma was still holding to the hope that maybe the person that was in the intensive care unit was not her brother Trunks, and maybe it was some poor bastard that stole his wallet in the club he went to._'Yeah, and maybe the moon is made out of cheese and unicorn exist' ,_Bulma tought to herself Bulma was musing with herself, Bunny had tears rolling down her cheeks she was holding tightly to feeling that if she let go she was going to collapse.

Arter walking hall ofter hall of rooms full of sick and injured people, the nurse stop at a small part of the hall that was at the end, there was a red sign hanging on the ceiling in black letters that read; INTENSIVE CARE UNIT (ICU).

The Briefs stopped intheir tracks when the nurse abruptly stop too, they were at the end of the hall in front of a room that had a big glass window to look inside, but the blinds on the window were down to prevent nosey people from lookin nurse told the Briefs that a Dr. Was inside right at that instance but she was going to go in to ask him to come outside to speak to them about the patient, they all nodded ans watch as the nurse enter the room.

Dr. Simmons was scribbling something in a chart concerning the patient when he saw a young nurse come into the room."Can I help you with something Lola?" Asked Dr. Simmons pausing for a moment from writing to look at the nurse."Yes Dr. Simmons, the family from this young man came too see him." Said the nurse with har hands on her back waiting fro instructions from the Dr..Dr. Simmons gave a big tired sigh pinch the breed of his nose and slowly nodded. He was tired he had being working since twelve in the afternoon,he was about to go home when this young man and the other involved in the crash came. The other man was driving under the influence and didn't receive more than a few brises and some cuts the guy was old enough to be even his father the wsa way past his young years he was almost 60 Goodness sake and he was going out getting drunk and was stupid enough to drive, it kind of makes him wonder what the hell was going throught this oldman's mind whose name is Richard, he already forgat his last name , but this young man with his whole life still to live was in a very critical condition he wasn't even sure if he was gonna make it throught the night.

Oh how Dr. Simmons hated being the bearer of bad news, but it was his responsability as a Dr. He sigh again again and slowly opened his eyes."Yes open the blinds so they can see him, his not supposed to receive peolpe in the room anyway." He said softly with a tired voice.'_I should've become a dentist at least nobody receives bad worst news you can receive from a dentist is that your teeth are gonna be remove', _Dr. Simmons just snort at himself and roll his eyes at the stupid thought he jst had.

He seriusly needed some vacations.

When the nurse walk to the window to pull up the blinds, the Dr. Removed the white latex gloves he was wearing and threw them in the garbage he stoped at the entrance of the door to squirt some anti-bacterial on his hands, he opened the door and went outside to confront the desperate familythat wanted to know about their love one.

While the nurse was inside and the Briefs were waiting Dr,Briefs decided to call his older son , Terry to tell him the Dr. Briefs hang up he told the rest of his family that Terry was on his way with Jeena. Everyone nodded and didn't said a thing, they were all jumpy and after what looked an eternity to them the blinds finally opened.

Everyone of the eyes turn their heads to the window, they were all afraid to get close to the window. So Bunny let go of her husband slowly making sureshe could holdherself up on her own feet lets she fall on her face, the nights events was already weighting on her she was tired and just wanted to se her child, slowly Bunny walked to the window. She stood there frozen and her back became stiff as a board , Br. Briefs, Brolly and Bulma were goint to walk to the window too, when Mrs, Briefs let out a loud choking sound and after she burst into tears, Dr. Briefs was the one to meke her way to her and when he was close enough Bunny started crying like she had never cried, and that's when they saw the reason of Bunny's distress.

There on a small bed was Trunks, for anybody else it would have been hard to identify him but for his family there was not a doubt that it was him.

Trunks had different tubes coming out from his mouth and throat, he had needles and small ivs going throught his arms, he had bags of clear liquid that were going to the smallest tubes into his body, he had cuts and his right eye was already a blackish and purple color and was swollen shut, form what the family could see he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"OH! My baby! My handsome child!" Cried Bunny hugging her husband like there was no tomorrow. Brolly let a tear roll down his cheek, he got closer to the window, put his hand on the glass and very soflty whispered, "Trunks". He put his forehead on the glass and closed his eyes tightly willing for the image of his broken brother away. For Brolly both Terry and Trunks were the strongest guys he knew apart from the family friends' whose songs were like see his brother on a bed like that made his chest hurt, a pain so bad that almost made him breathless.'_How could this happened to you, brother.'_

he tought still with his eyes closed.

Dr. Simmons came out of the room falowed by the nurse, the nurse left and Dr. Simmons turn to look at the family he made eye contact with Dr. Briefs and extended his hand to give him a handshake. "Hello, I'm Dr. Simmons and I'm the Dr.,in charge of Trunks"

Dr. Briefs took Dr. Simmons' hand and shook it, Dr. Briefs smiled apollogetic to the other man he wish he had good news but sadly they are not. "Hi," Dr. Briefs said soflty, "I'm Dr. Briefs, and this is my wife Bunny and children" Dr. Briefs said letting go of the man's hand and cocking his hand to the side to look at his son throught the sigh sadly and turn his attention to the Dr.

"How is my son, Dr. Simmons?"

"Well,"The Dr., began,"He was admitted at two thirty, He was caughtin a car got some studies done to him and x-rays He have we call the Whiplash- Whiplash is a term used to describe injuries to the soft tissue in the neck that includes ligaments, tendons, and muscles, it may be too early to tell but he may not walk again and if he does he may limp for the rest of his life he also receive a really strong impact on the head and he may have some bleeding." The Dr. kept going with list, but what most shocked Dr. Briefs was that his son if he lives may never walk. By this time Dr. Briefs was softly crying with his wife."

Before Dr. Simmons could continue Dr. Briefs cut him by asking a question."How was it that he crashed?, I mean he was never wreckless at driving or not that I know of. I just don't get it"

"The other victim that was involved in the accident too was driving under the influence, and he was pass a red light, he was going at seventy miles an hour or so does the report of a police says..um...your son was crossing the road when the other man collided with him."Dr. Simmons finished explaining putting his hands behind him turning to study everyone's expression

Brolly hearing this got so much rage that he wish he could kill the fucking bastard that did this to his how he wish he could have him infront of him

Before Dr. Briefs could ask how was the other man Brolly walked up to the doctor and he had a fierce scowled on his face and mouth. "How is the fucker that did this to my brother"snarled Brolly.

"Brolly!" said Dr. Briefs in a warning tone he glare at his son but Brolly just ignored was too damn angry to listen tohis father right now

"The othe patient is fine just some minor injuries."

" THAT SON OF A BITCH GETS MINOR INJURIES WHILE MY BROTHER IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!" Screamed Brolly to the top of his lungs, he was breathing hard and his hands were in a tight fist and he was frinding his teeth so hard that he was to the point of chipping a molar.

"Brolly enough!"

"NO! That other dickwas supposed to be on my brother's place" said Brolly

"Son if I could answer that question, believe me I would not let this happend to innocent people."

After Dr. Simmons, and Dr. Briefs finished talking everyone was silence was so suffocating.

Dr. Briefs more calmed, look around to look at his children and just know he noticed that Bulma during the whole incident that happened has yet to speak she was never quiet. He studied more closely his daughter and saw that she had yet to shed a tear and saw the way she was standing, he was not liking this kind of reaction .

Bulma was actually acting like that because in reality she din't knew how to act,she was shocked at first, but now that shocked turned into was feeling anger like she had never in her life had ever felt before, her face was twisted in a fierce scowl she look with hate at the figure that was on the bed, She had her hands at her sides, she was clutching her pajama pants so hard, she was breathing was mad at him, right in that instant she was hating him,_ Stupid!, _she screamed in her head, _that is the reason that i didn't want you to go out, but you didn't listen ._

Bulma knew she wasbeing irrational, but she didn't give a fuck, She was feeling so many thingsthat she didn't know what to do with them, so she focused on the two that she felt he deserve;anger and betrayal, she didn't want to feel the others because if she let herself feel what she was really feeling , she felt that she was going to drown herself in the mysery and the pain, she didn't wanted to cry too because she knew she was not gonna be able to stop. So for her not to feel like she was dying decided to focus her anger towards him for not staying at home and her for not trying to persuabe him to was she to know that, that awful bad feeling was this.

"Are you ok Bulma?"asked Dr. Briefs

'

Bulma turn to look at her father with narrowed, "Yes father!"

Dr. Briefs just nodded and he look down at his wife that was clinging to him and whimpering with tears still falling from her eyes but she was not crying like before.

"Do not worry daughter, I'm sure that ..."

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM! HE WAS THE STUPID ONE FOR GOING OUT. NOW THAT HE IS HERE WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE FRIENDS OF HIS HUH?" She screamed throwing her fist in the air. She didn't even know where all this anger was coming from but if she had to feel this in order to not crumble then so be it let them think that she doesn't care.

Dr. Briefs snapped his head to look at his daughter, he was shock, his daughter never raised her voiced in his direction she was hir spoiled little girl, she was a daddy's girl, so watching her like this stunned him into silenced.

"NOW WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HERE!...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FUCKIN TANTRUMS!" Brolly yelled at her. He knew she was hurting but she didn't have to be bitch about it.

" Brolly"She snarled at her brother

Brolly walk to her and grab her by the wrist."Stop acting stupid." He growled at her.

" . . Or are you too stupid to undestand simple commands."Bulma tried to let herself free from Brolly's grip but he was strong.

Brolly and Bulma were about to keep arguing when all of the sudden there were really loud beeps coming from the inside of Trunks' room.

Bunny, Brolly and Bulma run to the window and they saw that Trunks was trashing, different doctors came running to help. The doctors were trying to see what cause his distress when allof the sudden Trunks stopped trashing and everything went silent, then the line of the heart monitor flat lined. That is all they saw before the doctors closed the blinds and Mrs. Briefs let out a blood curling scream.

**AN:GASPS) BULMA YOU BITCH! Brolly should bitch slap her...**

**Well there you go the 2nd that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And do not worry Trunks doesn't died in this chapter...well not on this one ...yet. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW tell me if you like it or if it suck or whatever...**

**well thanks a lot for reading hope to see you in next chapter it will get better i Pomise like I said Vegeta is going to appear but im focusing in Bulma's life to show whyshe turns out the way she is it I'm not saying anything else. From here on out well see bulma change.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! **

**MUCHAS GRASIAS**

**BIANKA =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**An: Hello there! Well here is the next chapter .I hope it's to your liking.**

**I will post another chapter soon on my other story.**

**Anyways here you go (^_^) b.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall , Z, GT. Or any of its characters.**

**If I were the owner I would make Vegeta Kick ass instead of Goku, besides Vegeta is hotter!**

**Warning: There's going to be small lemon here I hope I don't suck it's my first one .So please be gentle. Please. And if you get easily insulted and don't like to read LEMONS! Then please don't, I don't want to get flamed because you were dumb enough to not heed my warning.**

**Now with all that out the way on with the story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

_ Bunny, Brolly and Bulma run to the window and they saw that Trunks was trashing, different doctors came running to help. The doctors were trying to see what cause his distress when all of the sudden Trunks stopped trashing and everything went silent, then the line of the heart monitor flat lined. That is all they saw before the doctors closed the blinds and Mrs. Briefs let out a blood curling scream._

**Bulma's POV**

It's been three months since the episode with Trunks in the hospital; I remember everything like it happened just a few moments ago.

****_**FLASHBACK**********_

_After almost six long minutes of the hospital staff trying to revive Trunks, his heart slowly started to beat again. The doctors said that unfortunately Trunks went into coma and he may or may not wake up I sighed deeply, tired of hearing bad news on top of worst. I sometimes wonder to myself if in my past life I did something horrible for the Gods to punish me...Us...My family like this._

_Since Trunks went into coma __that really didn't help his case, it made it worse because he __suffered major brain damage when his heart failed which cut oxygen to his brain. He entered the unfortunate condition of a persistent vegetative state.__ If you ask me and I'm sure a lot of people__ think like me, that __living like that, if you call that living it's not life at all. I think that if you're going to live like that then __it's better__ to be dead at least you won't see the suffering and pity on the people around you and your family. Yeah yo__u may think I'm a heartless motherfucker. And because I think like that my older brother Terry, Brolly, my parents I think they hate me...no they do hate me .How do I know this?... well, It's because after Dr...__err__...Simmons... took my family to his priv__ate office and give us the bad news that about Trunks __, I__ without thinking said that Trunks was better dead because been in that state was no different._ _Too late did I realize that what I was thinking I said out loud when everyone in the small room turn to __look at me with a baffled look on their faces first__,__ then that look turn__ed__ to one of__ pure anger. But what I said it'__s true well at least on Trunks's case because I know him more than __anybody and__ yes, even my parents._

_After a few minutes passed Brolly walked up to me, he stopped a few feet away from me and that is when he slapped hard on the face. The force of the hit was a lot because he caused my head to snapped to my side and my lower lip to open and I started to bleed, I heard some gasps in the room but I didn't care , I slowly turn my head cleaning the blood that was coming out my lip with the back of my hand, I saw the look in his face it was one full of fury but I also saw hurt, I lifted my hand to my side when I saw my dad walked with a frown on his face , I think he was about to scold Brolly but I stopped him, after I saw he stopped, my hand dropped to my side and lifted my chin to look him straight in his eyes with a defiant look on my face it hurt me deeply that Brolly would physically hurt me but I don't blame him I know that he didn't mean it the moment that his face softened a little bit when he saw that he busted up my lip. Our eye contact was broken when the doctor finally reacted by getting up and giving me some tissues. After the doctor move everyone woke up from their trance._

_Brolly was the first one to get out of the room, he passed by my side and his blue sapphire eyes connected with mine giving me a sorry look before he left the room. Everyone else followed, my mother walked out with my father right on her heels then my brother Terry, he stopped in front of me, He looked sadly at me at me and I frowned. I didn't need his pity, Terry just shook his head in disappoiment and walk out too fallowed by Jenna she just put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly I look in her face and she gave me a small smile I smile back finally looking at someone that I didn't feel like I was being hated. The doctor just stood there then he left too._

_I just look down to my shoes still holding the tissues, I sighed sadly I seem to do that a lot._

_I didn't regret what I said I am sure that Trunks would rather die than be like a vegetable .The man was always moving he could not be still that's why he would train, spar and skate because he was always full of energy. I know that "Living" like that will depress him deeply._

_A person in a vegetable state can __open __their__eyes and they can go through periods of sleep and wakefulness. But that part of their brain that controls most motor functions has been destroyed._

_Trunks ca__n breathe on his own, but cannot eat, thus he is kept alive with a feeding tube._

_After I walk out and made my way to Trunks's room I saw that everyone was in the hallway and I also saw my dad's best friend and colleague of Capsule Corp.:Bardock Son and his family, Yolanda his wife, Radditz, he is the same age as Trunks and he's also Trunks's best friend, and the twins a year older than me and Brolly, Turles and Kakarot. I walk passed them all not caring if they thought I was being rude I think my father told them not to even talk to me right at that moment because they all just acknowledged me with a nod. The moment that Turles saw my busted lip he was about to walk to me but Kakarot stop him with a hand on his shoulder. I turned and gave a thankful smile to Kakarot and left._

_After a few more hours everyone slowly started to leave my parents were the last ones. The ride back home was a quiet one except for my mother that was crying quietly and my father's sniffles, I turn to looked at Brolly and he had his head leaning on the window he wasn't looking at anything but she could tell he was in deep thoughts with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks._

_As soon as the car pulled in front of Capsule Corp I was the first one to run out and headed straight to my room, I was exhausted emotionally and physically too, so as soon as I got to my bed I dropped like a stone and fell asleep in a very troubled slumber, hoping for all of this to be a bad nightmare and wake up soon._

_******End of flashback*******_

_**15 months later...**_

It's been more than a year since Trunks accident, (_**An**__: In__ case you're all confused ,I said it is more than a year because the 3 months that passed when Bulma was remembering and now the 15 months.__I hope this clear__s it up a little. sorry for the confusion__)_ things with Trunks were the same he was being fed by tubes he could only move his arms and open and closed his eyes but you could see the deep sadness in his eyes, He was losing his physique his muscle mass almost disappeared completely and his eyes were dull with black rings under his eyes, those violet eyes that would twinkle sometimes with mischief now look almost lifeless. After a month in the hospital Dr. Brief decided to move his son to Capsule Corp. there was nothing they could do for Trunks anymore except just kept him alive with the machines.

It was hard moving him since he had to be connected, How did Dr. Briefs manage to move him his wife had no idea. Everyone in the Household Briefs was changing Dr, Briefs would bury himself in his inventions and his company, but still keeping a close eye on Trunks , while Mrs. Briefs stopped being so cheerful all the time now she was keeping a smile on her face but everyone that knew her knew it was fake just for the sake of her family.

The one that changed the most was Bulma, Bulma even though she got her attitude was a sweet girl with always a big grin on her face, On Bulma's and Brolly's birthday she spend all her day in her room not coming out even when the Son family came or when Radditz, Kakarot and Turles went to knock on her door. She changed not only her wardrobe but her personality. She dressed with a darker look her clothes were either royal blue or black, and she became violent, almost every day the briefs would get a call from school saying that Bulma was getting into fights. Dr. Briefs really didn't know what to do with her anymore ,not only did he had Trunks health on his shoulder with company and now to add to the stress Bulma, Since Trunks got moved to the compound Bulma haven't even seen him and to Dr. Briefs that was not good

Dr. Briefs thought that maybe if Bulma visits her brother maybe it would make him feel better, but Bulma refuse every time, she didn't want to see her brother in such a pitiful state.

But what was killing Bulma was that Brolly and her have not crossed a word since that night at the hospital, he wasn't there to protect her from her first fight when she was actually the one being attack he just passed by looked down at her when she was on the floor holding her left side of her face which already had her eye swollen shut. Since then it was like two strangers living under the same roof. And that was what was killing Bulma because she felt more lonely than before, the only people that was by her side was Turles and Kakarot, but it was not the same.

A week went and came and today was the twins birthday Bulma and Brolly were turning fourteen the Briefs decided to do a little get together with only their closest friends and of course the Son family was there like always always there in the good times and bad times, and some employees from the compound everything was going good it was passed eight and everyone seems to have a good time but it wasn't the same without Trunks there I mean he was there but not at the same time Bulma really didn't know how to explain it. When she saw that the gussets were leaving she went upstairs to her room, she was deep in thought that she didn't notice Turles walking behind her.

Turles as soon as he saw that Bulma was leaving he followed her he was like her protector he was always keeping an eye on her not only because she was Brolly's and Trunks's sister but because he like her he started noting her a few months back when she was swimming in her pool she had on a blue swim suit, even thought she was thirteen she was turning into a beautiful young lady and Turles with his hormones in over drive couldn't keep his eyes from her body. After that she just thought that maybe it was because he was going through puberty but the thing was he couldn't keep her away from his thoughts, she was always there on his dreams in his thoughts hell! Even in his fantasies. He was falling for the beautiful emotionally damaged Bulma Briefs.

Bulma got in her room she was about to close her door when a hand stop the door, she turn around with a scowled on her face ready to beat the shit of whoever was there. Her frowned disappeared once she saw who it was."Hey Turles waz up?", she asked moving away from the door leaving it open so Turles could come in, Bulma sat on her bed and gave him a crooked smile. Turles smile back he put his hands inside his loose black cargo pants and walk to her to sit next to her, "OH, nothing just thought I could come up to keep you some company you been kind of quiet since the morning," He said looking at her she was looking at him but turned her face she didn't feel like talking about what was going through her mind, all this thoughts that kept her up at night all this loneliness that was almost swallowing whole.

Bulma just sigh and look down to the floor with her hands playing with the hem of her black button up shirt. "I'm ok, don't worry...well as good as a person feels when they're going through the same shit I am",'' Hey! Don't worry I'll be by your side always, you know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you". He said holding the side of her head with his hands with his left thumb caressing her cheek softly and looking into her eyes. Turles didn't understand why everyone thought that Bulma was the bad person , when in reality of every one, she was the one with the bigger pain with everyone casting her aside, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Terry even Brolly.

Bulma look straight into Turles soft brown eyes, she didn't know what made her do it but she slowly lean closer to Turles and softly caress her lips with his closing her eyes with the few tears rolling down her eyes that she was trying to hold in, she moved back a little and open her eyes with Turles looking surprised at her, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and anger for doing something stupid she was about to turn her head but Turles stop by leaning to her and kissing her back closing his eyes, she closed her eyes and kiss him more deeply. Turles caress her lower lip with his tongue and bit her gently , when Bulma gave a low gasp Turles thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tilting her head to her side so he could deepened the kiss tasting every corner of her mouth. Bulma felt weird with Turles's tongue inside her mouth and tried to mimicked his moves, all the awkwardness of the kiss was lost when Bulma's tongue caressed Turles, He groaned softly and the kiss started to get more heated, Bulma gave a small moan and trunks move his hands, one hand going behind her head to hold her by the nape on neck and the other one to caress her back.

The two of the were lost and the kiss that they didn't even notice when Turles moved them to the middle of the bed, with Bulma laying on her back and Turles on her side moving his hand, from caressing her back to her stomach going from her stomach to her sides going up to the side of her small developing breast to her hip. Once he got to her hip he grip it and turn her on her side facing him when they let go of the kiss they were breathing heavily. Turles was the first one to open her eyes and saw her eyes were still closed with her cheeks red and her red full perfect heart shape lips swollen from the kiss.

Bulma slowly open her eyes and saw Turles look at her with a hungry look on his face, she knew what that look meant she wasn't stupid, she may be fourteen but she had wisdom well beyond her years. Turles was about to talk, when Bulma put her arms around him pulling him down to her to kiss him again she open her legs so Turles could be between her thighs, "Just don't talk, don't speak please, "she whispered her breath fanning his lips, "I know what you are going to ask, and yes I'm sure I want this,...Please just give me this, help me forget for a little while please," Bulma was closed to crying and Turles not wanting to see her cry kissed her shoving his tongue inside her mouth, this time Bulma knew what she was doing and kiss him back, moaning when Turles nip her lower lip.

Turles started to make his way down Bulma's neck, He started by kissing and nipping her jaw until he reach her ear, and sucking a little on her ear lobe , Bulma was feeling her body getting hotter under Turles ministrations and she moaned when Turles bit her neck and then passed his tongue on the bite, he knew this is something that some girls liked. Turles was already hard his, erection was almost painful. He ground his hips to Bulma's ,Bulma moaned louder and wrapped her legs around her waist rubbing herself on him, her breathy pants on Turles ears making him going wild, he started to put his hand under Bulma's shirt, Turles got frustrated because the button up blouse was tight around her chest he slowly ran his hand to her stomach slowly making his way to her breast, he shyly cup one and was rewarded with a gasp from Bulma he rubbed the small hard nub. He started to unbutton her blouse until her blouse was wide open. Turles finished removing her blouse and made Bulma arch her back so he could remove her black satin bra.

Turles lean back and sat on his knees to remove his t shirt and unbuckling his belt from his pants. Bulma open her eyes and saw Turles without his shirt and she couldn't help but marvel at how good he looks, at his fifteen years Turles had a very nice built body, Bulma sat down and cares Turles stomach watching as his muscles contracted with her touch, He hurriedly removed his pants and boxers, Bulma turned redder if it was possible she had never saw a man's privates before and looking at one now and seeing one erected and big, kind of frightened her but she was too damn excited now to stop, so she slowly grab his erection, and saw Turles close his eyes and started to breath harder, she moved her hand up and down slowly at first until but her ace change going faster, by then Turles was groaning and thrusting his hips in her hand with his head throw back.

Turles stop her and he pushed Bulma down keeping eye contact with her, he smiled at her ,and she smiled back, he removed her pants and her purple panties, Turles just look at her naked , He kneed Bulma's legs apart to nestled himself in between her thighs, "You are so beautiful Bulma…I'm so happy that I'm your first, as you are mine." Turles whispered in her lips tenderly and with that he plunged himself into her warmth. Bulma whimpered at the pain of his intrusion, raking her nails down Turles back, She bit Turles lip hard, "I'm sorry, do you want me to stop," He breathed, Bulma just shook her head and moved her hips to let him know it was ok to continued.

Their movements were clumsy at first but once they had the right rhythm they kept moving, skin against naked skin hard and soft, grunts, panty breaths and moans filled the room. Turles had his forehead resting in Bulma's shoulder with his hands gripping her hips to push her against his hips harder, Bulma had her head thrown back moaning louder and louder, good thing that the people were in the other side of the compound were the get together was at or they for sure would have heard Bulma's moaning and Turles grunts.

"Oh! My god Turles!",Bulma screamed before she climaxed, Turles not being able to hold any longer feeling her tight warm walls clenching and unclenching around his cock, he pulled out before cumming inside her and instead he spilled himself on Bulma's sheets. Bulma and Turles tried to get their racing heart to relaxed, Bulma put her hands around Turles neck and pull him down to her he relax on top on her and gave her a kiss on her forehead before resting his head on her breast.

"I love you Bulma".He mutter. "I love you too Turles",She said softly, after a few minutes of resting Turles got up from the bed ,he look for his clothes and change, once he was done he went to Bulma's bed leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before saying good bye and leaving.

After Turles left Bulma got up from the bed slowly the pain between her thighs was really uncomfortable but…. she smiled., was glad she did it with Turles. Bulma walked to her bathroom to take a bath.

Thirty minutes later she came out from her bathroom with a robe on her body, she walked to her dresser that had a big mirror on top, grab her hairbrush and began to brush her hair, thinking about what happened just a few moments she had a big grin on her face After she was done she went to her closet to look for some underwear and her pajamas.

Bulma was about to go to sleep when her phone vibrated, she grab her phone and saw that it was a message from Turles,

"_Now that we know how we feel about each other, do you want to go out with me?''_

Bulma just smiled and wrote back,

"_Sure,__I had fun tonight, you were great, I'll see ya' tomorrow."_

And fell asleep not thinking about anything, without a worry if only for this night.

The next day Bulma woke up with a good mood and decided to go see Trunks, she was afraid of what she was going to find, but she needed to see him.

She walked to the side of the compound where Trunks was at, she slowly made her way to his room and almost screamed at seeing the state her brother was. He was a shell of the man he was his body was so thin and his cheeks were sunken, He had tubes around him and in his arms.

"Oh, Trunks, "she whined walking to the side of his bed and caressing his cheek, "What happened to you,"

Trunks hearing his baby sister talked open his eyes slowly. He look at her but to him it was watching a stranger, she changed she was becoming a beautiful young lady and he wasn't there to see it,

Bulma smiled sadly at him but he was only looking at her. She was surprised when she saw tears in his eyes; Bulma moved her hands to hold his and she hold him tight." Please don't cry Trunks!''. She was struggling not to cry but it was hard. Finally she couldn't hold them in and they fell down her cheeks and started to cry softly.

Trunks weakly grip her hand and gave her a small smile. Bulma leaned down and hug him that's when Trunks breathe deeply and a few seconds later the machines of his heart flat lined

Bulma not understanding what was happening tried to move Trunks and make him open his eyes but he was dead. Bulma screamed clutching Trunks body to her.

Brolly was walking by when he heard grief-stricken screams echoing inside the whole compound coming from Trunks's room and ran to see what was going on ,only to see Bulma in his brother's bed clutching his body to her chest sobbing hard looking down at Trunks. "Why! Trunks, please forgive me, I didn't meant it when I said I didn't care for you! PLEASE! Come back I'm sorry! "Bulma screamed looking at the ceiling, "Please come back to me, you said you will always be there for me. Don't leave me alone in this life without someone to love me please Dimples".Bulma whispered the last part looking down at Trunks face knowing that he won't ever open those violet eyes and smile at her showing his cute dimples on his cheeks.

Brolly hearing her sister say that, walked to her and embrace her. Bulma look to see who hug her and seeing it was Brolly hug him back burying her head on his neck. "He is gone Brolly and he left me alone. "She whispered. Brolly only hugged her tighter and said to her. "No, you are not alone you have me."

Moments later Bulma and Brolly saw their parents come in the room. Mrs. Briefs was sobbing almost running to Trunks's bed and hug him. Dr. Briefs like always was at his wife side trying to comfort her knowing that this time they really lost Trunks.

**AN: Well I hope you like this chapter, nothing interesting but I promised that for the next chapter there is going to be a fast forward of 4 year and we'll finally see some Vegeta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter :4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Z, or Gt. Or its characters.**

**OK I really wish I could own them specially one. But life is unfair.**

**And I don't own any of the songs feature on this chapter. (My shit bang-by E-40),(Promise-by Ciara), and(Pressure-by Panamore).**

**AN: Hi people! I know I took long with this chapter but my husband had vacations and he was staying home doing nothing just bitching and moaning annoying the hell out of me, but anyways sorry. Now that he's back I will have more time and I will update ! so on other news I'll be putting a new chapter to my other story tomorrow night.**

**Ok I'm shutting up, here is the new chapter ,and to make it up I made it long…ish.**

**On to the story! ENJOY!**

**PS: Thank you for all those that review my story , you guys make my day!**

**Warning: There's going to be a lemon here so if you don't like it don't read it please. And something I keep forgetting to add is that all the characters are OOC, but not in the mushy kind of way. Vegeta is still a bastard but everyone else is different.**

**Chapter: 4**

****

"_Why! Trunks, please forgive me, I didn't meant it when I said I didn't care for you! PLEASE! Come back I'm sorry! "Bulma screamed looking at the ceiling, "Please come back to me, you said you will always be there for me. Don't leave me alone in this life without someone to love me please Dimples".Bulma whispered the last part looking down at Trunks face knowing that he won't ever open those violet eyes and smile at her showing his cute dimples on his cheeks._

_Brolly hearing her sister say that, walked to her and embrace her. Bulma look to see who hug her and seeing it was Brolly hug him back burying her head on his neck. "He is gone Brolly and he left me alone. "She whispered. Brolly only hugged her tighter and said to her. "No, you are not alone you have me."_

_Moments later Bulma and Brolly saw their parents come in the room. Mrs. Briefs was sobbing almost running to Trunks's bed and hug him. Dr. Briefs like always was at his wife side trying to comfort her knowing that this time they really lost Trunks. _

__

_*********************** __**Three years later.*******************************_

_Turn my music up, turn my music up  
Turn my-turn my music up, turn my music up (TURN IT UP!)  
Turn my-turn my music up, turn my music up  
Turn my music up, turn my music up (TURN IT UP!)  
My shit bang, my shit bang  
My shit bang, my-my shit bang  
Nigga my shit bang, my shit bang  
My-my shit bang, my-my shit  
Bang-bang-bang, my shit bang  
Nigga my shit bang, my shit bang  
Nigga my shit bang, bang, bang, bang  
(Nigga my shit bang) bang, bang, bang, bang  
_

The music was loud on the small dancing studio; the mirrors were vibrating with bump of the bass of the music. The drums were loud making the floors shake. The movement of the beats traveling from her toes, to her flat toned stomach, and heart making it almost beat at the same time with the song.

Hey body was sweaty, her big round, luscious, perky breast moving up and down with her heavy breathing, the muscles of her tummy contracting with every movement. Her arms, hands, tummy, hips, and legs all following her command. Her pink perfectly full shaped bow lips were partially open with a little sweat on her upper lip forehead and neck. Her lavender and blue curly long hair that was pulled in to a loose bun, was getting loose making it stick to her flawless long neck, and face.

Bulma was dancing to the song of E—40, My Shit Bang. The black sweatpants she was wearing were rolling down her wide dancer hips, and her royal blue, and black Air Force sneakers making a squeaky noise every time she slide on the hard wood floor, her black wife beater was hanging from the pocket of her sweat pants she removed it after she got sweaty and was clinging to her body making her uncomfortable to move, so she took it off only wearing her red sports bra leaving her whole tummy navel, and back exposed showing the tattoos she had decorating some parts of her upper body. Bulma had a stars on her neck behind her ear going from big to small down her neck stopping where her shoulder and neck meet, then on her navel she had a small red heart, and her back right above her crack she had a purple orchid with a blue butterfly on top of the flower with twirled royal blue spikes going to her sides around each side of her hips going down till' the tip stopped at her pubic bone.

Bulma loved to dance; it was something that helped her relax when she was annoyed as hell at something. After the song ended she was breathing hard, her cheeks were flushed and her body felt sore but she was relaxed now. She breathed deeply once to try to calm her erratic heartbeat, she walked to the end of the studio to where she had left a small towel and a bottle of cold water. She grabbed the water first drinking big gulps and then she dried herself off the sweat. After she finished drying herself she look at the clock that was on the front wall and saw that it was three thirty pm. She groaned when she saw that she had to hurry to take a bath because she had practice with the little rock band where she was lead singer and guitarist, she sighed put the towel around her neck and made her way to the house. _Thank God I don't have to walk far_. She thought relieved that the studio was behind the house on a hidden garden of her Uncle's Gero big mansion. Bulma walked to the house through the back door of the kitchen.

"Hello dear do you want something to eat?" Asked a Spanish maid that was cleaning the counter.

Bulma turn her head to look at the older woman with a small smile and shook her head no, the maid only nodded and Bulma resume walking to her room. As soon as Bulma walked inside her room she started to shed her clothes and walked to the bathroom she went to turn the shower first and then turn the knob from the tub to take a bath after her shower, she always shower first every time she was sweaty, she was not going straight to the bath it was disgusting for her sitting in the tub with all the dirt from her sweat. She went inside the shower she scrub her body with her coconut body wash and her hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner, after she was done with her shower she went to the bathtub turning the water off seeing as the tub was almost full, she then walked to her bathroom counter and grab some oils and pour some on the warm water, she sigh deeply when she felt the warm water relaxing her sore muscles as soon as she sat on the tub.

Bulma leaned back on the tub resting her head on the edge of the black bathtub, and closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts.

Two weeks ago she decided to call her parents to let them know that she was going back to L.A. But she told them that she wasn't sure when. How will her parents react when they see her all changed, after all it's been three years and a since she last saw them. Bulma wasn't the same girl ,if they thought before that she was bad, well now she though were going to hate her. Bulma changed everything about her, the way she dress, now she dressed with loose clothing all of them in dark colors or sometimes she would dress like a punk, she changed her hair she had long before now she wears her hair no longer than the middle of her back with short bangs on the side of her face, her hair color is different while the top half still is lavender the bottom half was colored in a shade of blue just like her eyes. She had tattoos. She had three piercings one was on her nose it was a small sapphire stone, she had one on her tongue and it was a sapphire too and the last one was just a platinum ring on top of her clitoris. Actually the last one was a dare from 18, and if it was something Bulma Briefs never back down was from a challenge, which it hurted like hell.

Bulma opened her blue eyes and stared at the ceiling; she sighed and remember the day she left L.A.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Almost Three weeks after Trunks's burial, Bulma and Brolly had to go back to high school. The weather was actually beautiful it was warm and the sun was shining in all its glory, and it did nothing to help the twins lift their spirits, instead they felt like it was mocking them being this nice outside when they were grieving the death of their brother._

_Brolly and Bulma were on his brother's car Terry, Terry driving them because his dad didn't felt to good So Dr. Briefs ask Terry to take them to school. Brolly was looking out the window from the copilot, Bulma was on the back looking down her lap where she had a red skateboard with the Nike design in blue in the middle, it belonged to Trunks, and it was one of her most valuable possessions ._

_Thirty minutes later Terry stopped the car in the entrance of Bulma's and Brolly's high school: Orange Star High School, the most privileged high school of all California. Brolly was the first one to get out the car saying good-bye to Terry while Bulma Just grab her things and didn't even turned to look at him. Terry just shook his head sadly seeing that Bulma was getting a worse attitude than before Trunks' dead and stepped on the accelerator and left. _

_Bulma and Brolly were barely going inside the school when a whole bunch of female and male students stopped them, just to antagonized them more about Trunks saying that he was a nice boy, some saying that he will be remember, and some just saying they were sorry for their lost. This happened every day at the school entrance and it even happened when Bulma or Brolly were trying to eat lunch, making them loose their appetite. Bulma slowly was feeling herself with more hate and rage by the day. It was enough pain already that they both knew they were not going to see him anymore, and receiving enough pity from close family members, to have to come here trying to concentrate in something else besides that but it was impossible with this fucking people she thought she was going to go crazy. Until four days later of the same shit she just snapped at the students that were around her and Brolly in lunch period. By every stupid word they kept saying slowly her rage was mounting, her face was getting flushed her unemotional face was turning into a fierce scowl, her blue eyes were getting darker with hate and her hands were into tight fists. She got up from the bench and hit the table hard with her fist making some students jump._

"_STOP! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!, YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF LYING HYPOCRITES! YOU DIND'T EVEN KNEW MY BROTHER!….YOU ALL JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE A BUNCH OF LOSERS TRYNG TO HANG FROM HIS POPULARITY THAT HE HAD EVEN THOUGHT HE WAS LONG GONE FROM HIGH SCHOOL! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE WORST, RUBBING HIS DEAD ON OUR FACES WHEN WE DON'T NEED THAT!" By the time Bulma stopped screaming almost all the people were shocked surprise, because in the little time he twins had been coming to school, Bulma was the quieter one._

_Bulma's lungs felt like they were burning with all the emotion she had inside, she had tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, her chest was rising and falling fast with her erratic breathing, she felt like she couldn't get enough air to her lugs._

_Bulma looked around and saw that they were still being surrounded," All of you better get the fuck out of here before I made all of you something that will make you never to show your ugly faces again." Bulma hissed in a menacing voice. The people around them didn't need to be told twice and scrambled, some saying sorry and others sheepishly moving with their heads looking down. After everyone was gone she ran out of the lunch room._

_Brolly was momentarily stupefied; he has never seen his sister with such a murderous look on her sweet angelic face. After Brolly got out of his shock he notice her sister was already leaving the lunch room, he got up and tried to follow her._**Damn what Bulma lacks in stature, she sure as hell more than makes it up in speed,**_ Brolly thought. He caught her once she stopped at her locker to take out her backpack and skateboard. "Wait Bulma" Brolly yelled breathless, "Where the hell you going? And what the fuck was that about?" He said pointing at the direction of the lunchroom._

_Bulma turn around to look at him, "What the hell does it look I'm doing ,I'm getting out this fucking hell hole, and I put all those people in their places so they could stop annoying me, us. "She said exasperated, and turn around again and continue walking. Brolly didn't know what to do, should he let her leave or accompany her, but by looking at her he could tell that if he left with her she would just flipped him off, so he decided to stay._

_Brolly just breath in deeply and sigh, "Well ok", he said" Call me when you get home please, I worry about you"._

"_Yeah, sure whatever." She said opening the doors of the school, as soon as she was outside she dropped her skateboard on the floor and got one foot on it and with the other she gave herself a push and left the school. She had to get out of here or else she was going to go insane._

_Once Bulma got home she went straight to her room not worrying about her parents being home since they were never home in the mornings until late afternoon. She went to her closet and grabs a big orange duffel bag and put some clothes inside she went to her dresser and open all her drawers and put the things inside the bag too. After she was done going through the dresser she went to duffle bag and closed it. Bulma walked to her little desk that she had next to her bed, opened the small drawer that was locked and grab her personal things, like I.D.'s her passport and her credit cards and put them inside her Channel purse, She was about to closed the drawer when she saw something shiny, and she put her hand deeper and she pulled the chain that was in there, it was the chain that Trunks gave her on her twelve birthday. Bulma clutch the medallion close to her heart and a small lonely tear made her way down her cheek, Bulma roughly wipe it away and promise herself that she was never going to shed a tear and that she was going to become a worse bitch so no one gets close to her and she gets attached to that person. Bulma put the chain around her neck and finished packing. Once she finished, she grabbed her bag with her clothes, put it on her shoulder and ran downstairs to her father's studio, she walked to the big redwood desk, opened the drawer and grab the capsule with Trunks black expedition truck._

_Bulma grab a pen and paper and left her parents a letter letting them know that she was going to her uncle Gero's house, that she was going to stay a while and that she will let them know when she will be back, and to please respect her decision. After she finished writing the letter she took out and walks out the studio. Once she was at the door she folded the letter and put it in the little table that was on the side of the door._

_Bulma opened the capsule and with a boom a black Expedition with black rims appeared, she went to the truck opened the back door seat and put her bag inside, then she walked around the driver's door, opened it and got inside, she took the keys that were below her seat and turn the ignition on, she stepped on the brake and put the car on drive. Bulma look out the side window and look one last time to the big yellow dome not knowing when she was going to come back. With that thought she left Capsule Corp. and drove till she got to South Beach California to her uncle Gero's house._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__***~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

After Bulma got to her uncle's Gero's house she knock the pearly color wood door. Dr. Gero was the one that opened the door and behind him were her cousins, Jesse a.k.a. 17 and Juu a.k.a. 18.

Dr. Gero opened the door and was happy to see her niece, he didn't say anything he just gave her a small smile and opened his arms. Bulma didn't think twice and ran to her uncle hugging him and silently crying. Her shoulders were shaking trying to hold the sob that was threating to come out. 18 and 17 just look at each other and hug Bulma too when she let go of DR. Gero. And together they walked upstairs with 17 carrying Bulma's bag.

A day later Dr. Briefs called his brother Gero to check on Bulma. Dr. Gero told him she was fine and that it was ok for her to stay with him as long as she wanted. A week later Bulma was attending high school with 18 and 17. As soon as she got in high school she involved herself in different activities. She met a group of people that danced hip hop and she became the best dancer and became the leader showing them new moves. She learned how to play the electric guitar and because she had a nice voice 18 ask her to be the lead guitarist and singer in a band where 18 was the drummer, 17 was guitarist and a guy named Joan which was with Bulma for just the physical relationship.

Bulma opened her eyes and got out the bathtub feeling the water getting cold. She grab the red fluffy clean towel that was in the rack and put it around her body. She got out the bathroom and walk to her closet grabbing some ripped blue skinny jeans that fit low on her hips, a red tight tank top that said American Eagle with white letters, a white lacy bra and lacy boy shorts panties, white socks and her black Converse. She put everything in the bed getting ready to go to Joan's house where 18 and 17 were waiting for her to practice the new song she wrote. Bulma was also nervous because today she was going to let her cousins 18 and 17 and Joan know that she decided to go back to L.A. It was time to go home, she was going to finish her senior year at Orange Star High School, and she was leaving in three days, she knew her cousins wouldn't mind but she didn't know Joan was going to react. Bulma shrugged her shoulders not really caring; it was his fault if he grew too attached to her but who knows. She thought finishing getting ready, after she put on her shoes, she walk to the bathroom and stop in front of the mirror and grab her brush and started brushing her curly long hair leaving it down pulling one side back and putting a small clip to hold her hair and pulling her bangs on the other side almost covering her left eye then she put a little of black shadow on her eyes ,she put black liner on her upper lid giving her a feline look and some black mascara and some strawberry chap stick for her lips, she grab her deodorant and apply some on her pits, and after that she grab her Channel 5 cologne and sprayed behind her ears, her wrist and her whole body. She went back to her bedroom grab her bag with her important things and her black and hot pink electric guitar with her name across it in white letters, and put it across her shoulder on her back. She walk out her bedroom and ran to the stairs to head downstairs. Once she was downstairs she walk to the door and left.

Bulma was outside pulling the capsule from her bag where she had her silver and black Lamborghini Murcielago with the doors that opened up instead of the side, she got in, turning the car on, and step on the accelerator making the wheels screech.

When Bulma was on the road she received a call from Joan." Yeah?'' She asked with one hand on the phone and the other on the steering wheel. "Hey Shawty, where you at baby, we're waiting for you?" came the deep voice of Joan through the phone.

"Joan, how many times have I told you not to call me baby?... Anyway I'm like five minutes from your house".

"Oh, sorry I'll see you in five then." He said

" " she said hanging up.

Two hours later Bulma, 18, 17, and Joan were on the basement of his house practicing the song she wrote two days ago. Bulma in front of a mic with her guitar in front of her hanging by her shoulder playing it on her side was 17 and Joan with their guitars too and 18 on the drums.

_**This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**_

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

"Great job you guys!" Exclaimed 17 happily.

"Are we done cuz' I got a date "said 18

"Yeah you can go" said Joan making a dismissive wave with his hand. Looking at Bulma giving her a once over at her body with a heated look.

"WAIT, you guys!" Bulma called them stopping the twins that were already walking to the stairs. They stopped and turn to look at her with a curios look on their faces.  
"I need to talk to you guys about something, so when, if I'm not home by time you get home can you wait for me please."

The twins just turn to look at each other then they both turned to look at Bulma and they both shrugged their shoulders, nodding their head and left.

Once the twins were gone Joan turn to look at her with a questioning look on his face raising a dark eyebrow at her. Joan was a senior already he was 6'2 with brown hair color that was cut short with a little Mohawk in the middle of his head, he was well built with beautiful grey color eyes royal nose and strong jaw with a piercing on his lower full lips, he was always dressed in loose jeans and thank tops with button up shirts left opened and with his Air Force sneakers or his Timberland boots, and ever since the first day he saw Bulma walking in high school he liked her , he thought she was beautiful and exotic he was the one that talked to her, at first she would flip him off but he didn't gave up easy and little by little he became Bulma's friend.

It was not until a year later that the relationship they had as friends turn to physical, it was on a party in his house after they had their first gig in a small club called The House Of Blues. It was already late and everyone had been drinking. Joan asked Bulma to dance, she accepted and once they got to the middle of the dance floor Joan turned Bulma so her back was facing him and grab her by her small waist the song of Ciara 'Promise' started . After that they both agreed on just a physical relationship. Joan was ok with this at first but now he was in love with her and he wanted her as his girlfriend, but Bulma was the kind of girl that didn't care about serious relationships. He saw too many times how she broke too many hearts when the guys wanted more than just something physical, and he would just sit back and laugh at them not knowing that today he was going to be in the same position as them. _What a fucked up fucking joke. _Joan though bitterly.

Bulma walked to Joan she hug him by the neck pulling his face down to hers and she kissed him slowly at first then she poke her pink tongue passed her luscious lips and caressed his lower lip with it, once Joan open his lips for her she thrust her tongue inside his mouth passing them through his teeth until she caressed her tongue to his, Joan groaned into the kiss once their tongues twirled against each other, and pulled her closer to his hard body by her small waist. Bulma stopped the kiss and look at his eyes, she smiled at him." Let's go to your room I need to tell you something." She whispered to his lips, her minty breath fanning his face. Joan just nodded and let go of her and grab her hand pulling her upstairs until they got to his bedroom.

As soon as the door closed Bulma jump him making him hold her by her ass while she put her legs around his small waist, and her arms around his strong neck, going for another kiss, she was grinding her pussy on his crotch that was getting harder by the second. Bulma removed her hands from his neck and started to remove her tank top leaving her in her white lacy bra, Joan walked to the bed and drop her not to gently making Bulma bounce and her breast jiggle, Joan look down at her and saw that she had her eyes on the bulge that was on his dark blue jeans.

Bulma feeling his eyes on her look up and gave him a sexy smirk grabbing him by the belt of his jeans and pulling him to her so he stood in front of her, her small hands grabbing fist of his shirt she rip up the shirt by the middle, Joan's eyes almost bulge from his socket, never has a girl done that to him and that got him harder than before. She smiled when she saw the look of surprise on his face, she unbuckled his belt and open the fly from his pants, she slowly pull down the zipper and pull his pants down with his boxers. His thick long cock with mushroom head stood proudly before her. Joan just kept looking at her his grey eyes turning darker with lust and need.

Bulma grab his cock from the base and started stroking him, moving her hand up and down, Joan tilted his head back, but snapped it in place when he felt something hot and wet passing through the head of his cock. He look down and saw how Bulma passed her tongue through his cock licking from base to tip , sticking the tip of her tongue on his slit on top of his cock, until finally she took him inside her mouth looking up at him. Joan put his hands through her lavender and blue hair grabbing her head still and thrusting inside her mouth, while Bulma made a tight seal on his cock with her tongue stroking his cock, Joan was groaning feeling her tight hot and wet mouth and tongue on his dick his pleasure going tenfold by the scrape of her teeth and piercing on her tongue. Bulma look at his face seeing the pleasure and ecstasy on his face, she put her hands on his hips and she moaned loudly, the vibrations of her moaning going through him.

"Oh my god Bulma". Joan groaned tilting his head back, Bulma watched as he threw his head back his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. When Joan felt he was closed to climax he pull himself of her mouth and push Bulma back. Joan unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper, he grab her jeans on either side of her hips and pulled them down with her panties and then he removed her bra. Once she was completely naked he kneel in front of her , he grab her by her knees and opened them wide, he put his head between her thighs and he brush his tongue on her clit, then passed it again, the swipe of his tongue through the sensitive slit of her cunt had her screaming He took her clit and bit at it gently, Bulma was moaning her head thrown back her body was shining with the light sheen of sweat, she was writhing under his ministrations, her back arching ,one hand was on her large breast pinching her pink nipple and the other was gripping Joan brown hair moving her hips closer to his mouth, she screamed his name when she came Joan lapping her sweet juices.

Once he finish eating her up he slowly moved up her sweat-dampened body, he leaned over her and Bulma opened her legs so Joan could settle between her thighs , he kiss her again on the lips and slowly moved to her jaw and neck where he nibbled an suck until he left a hickey, he stretched his arm to his black nightstand he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom, he rip the foil of the condom with his teeth and slowly rolled it down his erection, Joan leaned down back again and kiss her in the mouth while he grunted as he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried inside her wet heat to the hilt. Her breath rushed out. "_Oh, God_." His eyes locked onto hers, and he slowly started to moved inside her , Bulma put her legs around his waist and her arms under his and scrape her nails down his back her nails going deeper with every thrust, her head tilting back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head, She was moaning louder, and Joan increased the speed of his thrust until he was pistoning in and out of her , Bulma was almost screaming with the pleasure of having him fill her and touching her sweet spot with every thrust that went deeper, he heard her breathless cry as she shuddered and then felt as her walls contracted around him wildly, Joan growled and threw his head back holding her hips to pump a few more times inside her, until he came with one great thrust. He removed the used condom and threw it on the garbage that was next to his bed.

Bulma hug Joan and pulled him down so he could rest his body on top of hers her face was flushed and was sweaty, Joan rested his head on her shoulder, both of them breathing hard, Joan was so sated that he didn't notice what he said" I love you Bulma." He whispered in her ear. Bulma stiffen and her eyes widen.

Joan feeling her stiffen he look up from her shoulder with a raised eyebrow." What's wrong?'' He asked his voice low and husky." Nothing, but I need to go" She said not looking at him.

Joan reluctantly move and watched as Bulma got up with shaky legs and went to the bathroom to clean herself , he pulled the sheet from under him and tight it around his waist. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Bulma came out of the bathroom already dressed. Joan walked to her and gave her a deep kiss." Call me when you get home, it's getting late and I want to know if you got safe."

Bulma just nodded and gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

After Bulma left Joan put on his boxers went back to his bed and lay back down. He inhale deeply when the smell of Bulma reach his nostrils and grab the remote control from his night stand and turn on his 50 inch. Plasma T.V.

When Bulma got Home she found her cousins on the living room watching t.v. she went to them and told them of her decision of going back.

"Well ok, if you think that's the best." Said 17

"Eh, what can I say good luck,"18 said nonchantly but Bulma knew her cousin like nobody and knew she was not happhy.

"Hey why don't you guys go to L.A. too that way we can continue with the band?" Bulma exclaimed happily snapping her fingers. "Yeah!" said 17."That's a great idea, we'll ask dad, but I'm sure he'll be ok with it."

"Ok. Well it's a deal then I'll see you guys in L.A." said Bulma getting up and making her way to her room.

"Wait when are you leaving?" asked 18

"In 3 days". Said Bulma,"Why?"

"Just to know" said 18 shaking her hand as a dismissive sign. Bulma humped and left to her room, she was tired and she had to called Joan with all they did she forget to tell him the news.

!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!_** Capsule Corp.*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***_

It was nine in the night and Brolly was out like always the only ones at the compound were Dr. Briefs and his wife Bunny. Dr. Briefs was on the bed watching some t.v. when his wife went inside the bedroom, she was getting ready to undress when her husband's voice interrupted what she was doing" Honey, did I tell you that Bulma called me and sid thatr she was going to come back, she a-…" Dr. Briefs didn't finish talking when Bunny interrupted him. "She is! Oh my baby girl finally she's coming back."

Dr. Briefs nodded" Yes, and she ask me to enrolled her to school so she can start as soon as possible. I already did that and I called her telling her that she starts Monday." "Monday? Does Brolly already knows?"

" No, that's a surprise for him" Dr, Briefs smiled to his wife.

"Oh how nice!" Bunny squealed, getting inside the bed next to her husband.

Dr. Briefs was happy to see that his wife was going back to her old self , ever since Trunks she changed but she learned to let him go and live her life for her and for the ones that still need her so has he and Brolly done the same, But Bulma is another thing he just hope there is no trouble with her, but it doesn't matter what happens , what matters is that he's finally going to see her little girl again. With those thoughts Dr. Briefs fell asleep with his wife.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!_**L.A. 's house*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***_

On Sunday afternoon Bulma was packed and ready to leave she was outside standing next to her Black expedition with 18, 17, and Dr. Gero saying their last good-byes.

Bulma hug everyone and went to the driver's door, she was about to climb in when she saw a red Camaro stopped in front of her, Bulma smiled recognizing the owner of the car.

Joan came out his car he was wearing black loose jeans a white t-shirt and red Air force sneakers with a American Eagle red hoodie. He walked to Bulma and pulled her for a hug; he cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. "I though you were mad." She teased.

Joan just frowned and said. "I was but it's your life, and I can't stop you from living it, right?" "Besides I'm changing schools too I'm moving to Orange Star High School."Bulma's eyes widen and then smiled. "Really?" "Really". Bulma gave him a sexy smirk and kiss him one last time said good bye. Joan grab her her wrist and stopped her from leaving again, she turned to look at him with a confused face, he smiled at her showing perfect pearly white teeth, he let go of her and he removed his hoodie and put around her." Something to remember me by, while I'm not here with you." He said hugging her again, Bulma just smirk at him and nodded she turned around and headed to her truck and climb to her car and left.

After Bulma left Joan was still outside Gero's house 18 and Dr. Gero. 17 walked to where Joan was standing and put a hand on his shoulder." You ok bro.?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I gotta go" said Joan turning his head to look at 17 and walking to his car, he got in and made his way to his house._ I don't care if I have to follow you to the end of the world Bulma you are mine Shawty, and I'm gonna make you see the love that I have for you is honest._ Joan though.

It was eleven pm when Bulma pull up in front of the Capsule Corp. compound, her heart was beating hard and her hands were sweaty, she took a deep breath and got out the car. She grab her bags and walk to the stairs, she was about to turn the knob of the door when it flew opened.

"Oh my! Bulma is that you how are you baby?" It was Mrs. Briefs as soon as she heard a car pulled up outside she went running to the door to see who it was. She was really happy when she saw her daughter. She looks different she now is a beautiful independent young woman and she hated the fact that she wasn't there for her when she was going through the changes. Dr. Briefs was behind his wife and as soon as Bunny let Bulma take a breather from her hug Dr. Briefs pulled her to him giving her a hug too.

Bulma awkwardly hug them back, she felt weird hugging them so she gently pushed him away. "HI, father, um, I'm tired and tomorrow I got school so I'm going to go to sleep." She said moving passed them.

"But we want to know how you been." Said sadly Mrs. Briefs seeing how her daughter was acting

"Tomorrow mother, right now I'm tired and I need to sleep, good night." And she walk away leaving her parents wondering if the sweet girl she was before has disappeared completely.

As soon as Bulma got to her room she collapsed on the bed not bothering to remove anything and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed.

The next morning Brolly received a text message on his iPhone telling him to wait outside of the schools parking lot for a surprise. He though it was weird but he just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to school with his friends, Yamcha ,Kakarot a.k.a. Goku , Turles and Vegeta, Brolly spend the weekend over at Vegeta's house so he had no idea what surprise his parents were talking about but he was curios, so when he got to school he stayed on the parking lot, he leaned back on his royal blue Range Rover.

"Dude who you're waiting for?" asked Yamcha standing next to him with Vegeta and the Sons twins Goku and Turles.

"Father said to wait here for a surprised I don't know." Brolly answered looking around the parking lot for something unusual that would tip him of what is it, but nothing was unusual. A moment later three pretty girls that were considered the most popular of the school came walking to the boys, the blonde's name was Adrianna went to Vegeta the red head's name was Camilla and went with Brolly and the pink haired girl's name was Jocelyn and went to Yamcha. All three of them dressed in short tight skirts and really tight tube tank tops and high heels, the leader of the group was Adrianna the blonde one with hazel color eyes , and her right hand was the red head with green eyes , Camilla and the last one was the pink haired girl , Jocelyn, all three with hourglass figure,

"What are we doing here?" whined Adrianna rubbing herself on Vegeta.

"I'm waiting for something. "Answer Brolly still looking around studying the parking lot with his blue eyes. Five minutes later and still nothing he was about to tell his friends to go inside but then a silver and black Lamborghini Murcielago came in to the parking lot, The car passed in front of them and the guys were studying the car thinking that it was a bad ass ride but none say anything out loud. They could see the windows which were tainted black, vibrate with the bass off the song that was was Lil Wayne's Lollipop song.

The Lamborghini stop 4 cars down in front of them, the door of the driver opened up and the door went up.

"Goddamn, that's a bad ass ride!" exclaimed Yamcha and everyone nodded, anxious to see who it was, it must be a new a student because they had never seen that car here before.

The first thing that came out the car were red Converse sneakers fallowed by long tone creamy legs, then they saw a girl came out, she was dressed in a short pleated black skirt that hung on her hips and was thigh high, and she had a red tight tank top that with a black leather jacket left opened her hair was colored in two different colors the top half was lavender and the bottom half was sapphire blue, her hair was long stopping right below her shoulder blades and it was curly one side pulled back with a clip in formed of a silver butterfly and some bangs on the side of her face and she had dark glasses on, she bend down to grab her book bag and some guys tilted their head to look at long legs.

"Damn, I sure liked to tap that!" said Goku imagining what it would be like to between those legs, and them wrapped around his waist.

As soon as she removed her glasses and look their way Brolly frozed,he only knew one person that had the same exact lavender shade of color as his and the same blue sapphire eyes. "Bulma"

**AN: Well there's the next chapter, I'm actually half done with the next one so I'll be putting it up in like 2 days, and sorry for the late update, and because I said that there was going to be some Vegeta here but he didn't appear, but for sure he is going to be on the next chapter.**

**Next chapter we'll have everyone's reaction to the new hottie of the high school. How will the females react feeling threated by this new woman and what will Turles so seeing the girl that had been on his thoughts ever since they gave each other. AND WHAT WILL BE VEGETA'S REACTION TO THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL! All in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BIANKA.**


End file.
